


The Tale of Kaida

by KoraCorvus709



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gang Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Avatar Character (Avatar TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraCorvus709/pseuds/KoraCorvus709
Summary: With the passing of one avatar come the birth of the next. Like Aang before her, Korra unexpectedly dies leaving behind her friends and family. The world searches for the next avatar in the cycle.As years pass, the world has all but given up looking for the missing avatar. Many speculate that Korra was indeed the last avatar. However Asami and Mako haven't given up hope. They will find them.Until then, the world is a dangerous place for a kid. Familial neglect, child trafficking, and corruption in organizations that were supposed to protect all stand in the way of the would-be avatar. Will they even survive alone?
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 8





	The Tale of Kaida

It was a clear, sunny day in Republic City and Mako hated it. It should have been gloomy. It should have stormed. It should have been anything but a clear, sunny day. Days like this were not supposed to be clear or sunny. 

Mako was a man who- not by his own willingness- was well versed in the art of acting and setting a scene. His brother Bolin was a widely known mover star, after all. Despite taking up a quiet, comfortable job as a secretary Bolin still occasionally picked up an acting role when it felt right. As a result, Mako was forced to be familiar in the medium.

Mako recalls how movers tended to craft the world to fit what the characters were going through. Romantic scenes were framed with sunsets. Tragedy was always followed by rain. Sunny days meant joy and life. The whole world played along with whatever the protagonist was feeling.

Real life didn't know or care about what happened in their lives though. The Jay-mice in the trees didn't know the world had stopped. The clouds in the sky didn't darken because a child lost a mother. The people in the street didn't stop walking because a woman lost her wife.The world continued like it did any other day.

Mako sat in a city park in front of her statue. It was not the original- that one had been destroyed in the Earth Empire's invasion- but it was a near perfect replica of it. Korra loved the thing and loved to brag about it. One would think that a woman of her age and status would have been more humble, but she still liked to brag at least a little every now and then. Who could blame her? She was the avatar. She spent her entire life serving the world. Korra deserved to brag a little.

But of course, all that was over.

"Room for one more?" His old friend Asami sat next to him on the bench.

She had aged so much since he first met her all those years ago. Silver hairs stripped her raven locks. She usually dyed the white out, but lately she didn't have time or energy to schedule a hair appointment. She had makeup on, but Mako could still make out the slightest wrinkles around her eyes. He had no doubt that at least half of those wrinkles and white hairs were given to her by her son, Yuka. The ten year old loved to cause trouble for his mothers. Regardless of her age, Asami still looked as graceful as ever.

"How is Yuka?" Mako asked.

Asami stared at the statue silently, " I don't think it has really hit him yet…"

Her hand absentmindedly fiddled with the blue pendent on her choker. The necklaces were part of Northern Water tribe culture not Southern. However after many citizens of the North had immigrated to the South, they had brought with them Northern traditions including the engagement necklaces. Mako personally didn't like that tradition, but it wasn't his place to judge.

"He knows she is gone, but it feels like he is still waiting for her to come home," the woman recalled. "I don't know how to talk to him about it. How do you talk to a ten year old about his mother's death?"

"I don't know," Mako said honestly. He may have lived through his parent's death, but he isn't sure how he did it. It has been thirty years and he still thinks he isn't over it.

"Maybe you could have him talk to someone?"

An uncertain look washed over her face, "Tenzin had offered. We're going to visit next week."

"Thanks good."

"When are they going to start the search for the next avatar?" Mako asked.

"Not anytime soon…" Asami took a moment to remember what the white lotus had told her, "The avatar will only be a few weeks old. Children usually start bending at four years old. Once they are four, the White Lotus plans on searching the entity of the Earth Republic and Republic City for them."

"What then?" Mako asked, "are they going to take them down to the compound?"

He didn't like the thought of raising another avatar in the isolation and cold of the compound away from civilization. Yet, he knew that it was for their own safety. There were still folks out there who would do anything to get rid of the avatar at their weakest.

"I think so. They have started to build a compound some ways from Zafou. It's in the mountains, accessible by bullet train."

The two old friends sat in silence. There was nothing to say between them. They couldn't bring Korra back. All they could do was prepare for the future and fix what they could. 


End file.
